Ransik
Ransik is the main antagonist of Power Rangers: Time Force. History Ransik is a mutant fugitive from the year 3000, who traveled through time to conquer the past. Ransik's Past Ransik Unmasked Ransik was created by the very people he seeks to destroy. In the future, children are born in labs, with traits designated by their parents. Ransik is a product of this tampering, born from an accident in a lab. He raised himself in the underground, rejected by society. As the first mutant, he organized factions of other mutants to take the world away from those who fear and hate his kind. While roaming the dark parts of the city, he found three statues which were actually imprisoned Orgs. Since they had the same goal as him, to destroy humanity, Ransik set them free. The Org spirits copied his DNA and created bodies for themselves, making them Mutorgs. In exchange for freeing them, the Mutorgs gave Ransik the power to pull weapons from his body. While on the streets, Ransik was bitten by the poisonous mutant known as Venomark. Alone and dying, Ransik was taken in by Dr. Fericks, who developed a serum which Ransik would need to take for life. Ransik turned on Dr. Fericks, stealing the serum and his Cyclobot technology, laying waste to the lab. Dr. Fericks survived the explosion however, and became Frax. In 2001, in what would be his last battle against the Rangers, Ransik injured Nadira, mistaking her for the Pink Ranger. Upon discovering this, Ransik was horrified at what he did and he realized that his hatred of humans had to end, because it only causes more suffering. He then turned himself over to Time Force. Wild Force A year after incarceration, Ransik was called on by Time Force to aid them against a new threat - the Mut-Orgs - due to his prior history with them. He agreed to help Rangers, and traveled to the year 2002, where the Mut-Orgs went to ally themselves with Master Org. Before they start to hunt the Mut-Orgs, Ransik tells all the Rangers his story about how he unleashed them in the future, and revealed that the Mut-Orgs bestowed him powers to turn any part of his body into weapon. He also reveals that he's already seen the error of his ways, especially the Mut-Orgs' existence. Just as the Mut-Orgs powered up their Spirit Bomb attack, Ransik, who was determined to fix his mistake, threw himself on them, causing an explosion which destroyed their mutant halves, allowing the Rangers to defeat them. The explosion also destroyed Ransik's mutant half, making him wholly human. Powers & Personality Ransik has powers include telekinesis, teleportation, energy projection, and the ability to pull weapons from his own body. Ransik is ruthless and cunning and has a hatred towards both humans and robots. Despite being ruthless, Ransik shows a loving side towards his daughter Nadira. Behind the scenes *He is played by actor Vernon Welles, who also played Bennett in Commando. Category:Mutants Category:Humanoids Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Needs Infobox Category:Human Variations Category:Humans Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Sapient Beings Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Criminals